custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rezan
Rezan was a Su-matoran modified by Karzahni, who later became a Toa and joined the Toa Kotulsis. History Early History Rezan began his life on Spherus Magna, as a Su-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Northern Continent, along with a small population of other Su-Matoran. Matoran life Rezan began his life in a village with other Su-Matoran, where he worked to heal other Matoran's injuries using his knowledge of biomechanics. However, at some point, he was severely wounded by a mishap with a piece of equipment. None of the other Matoran had any way to repair him, as Rezan was the only one with the knowledge and experience to do so. As such, they brought him to Karzahni for repairs, in the time when Karzahni's dangerous reputation had not been built up yet. Rezan, like many others, was poorly repaired by the tyrant, and was sent to the Southern Continent to hide the poor repair work. Karzahni replaced his original Kanohi Komau and replaced it with a powerless Hafin. However, He also gave Rezan a pair of Laser Sickles to defend himself in the harsh environment. Rezan stayed here for some time, until he was able to find passage off of the Southern Continent and headed instead for the Northern Continent, where he had originally lived. Rezan searched for his old village for a time, but soon thereafter began wandering the Northern Continent with two other Matoran, one named Ansameli and the other Karo. With his skill in bio-mechanics, Rezan acted as the group's medic. Alarmed by the news that the Skakdi of Zakaz, a nearby island, had begun a civil war, the three Matoran took up weapons to protect themselves, with Rezan using the Laser Sickes he had received from Karzahni. They never encountered a Skakdi, though they did use the weapons to fend off Rahi and other minor threats. Once, they encountered a strange mechanical Bohrok that almost defeated them, but was narrowly defeated at the hands of Rezan's technical know-how. In another instance, they stopped a Matoran bounty hunter in a mech suit who was terrorizing a village. Over the course of their wanderings, they formed a strong bond with one another. Roughly 63,000 years ago, Rezan lost one of his laser sickles in an unknown set of circumstances. About 56,000 years ago, their team was split up as Ansameli fled for unknown reasons and only Karo and Rezan continued. They were somewhat disturbed by Ansameli's fleeing, but continued, disheartened. The group was effectively disbanded when Rezan disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving Karo alone. Rezan had wandered a little ways away from the group when he felt another mind influence his. He was made to travel several bios through a forest until he reached a mysterious Suva in a clearing. He had no Toa Stone, but when he approached the Suva, he felt his body begin to change. His limbs began glowing, and his size increased. Thus he was transformed into a Toa. However, soon after his transformation, he lost consciousness, and later woke up in another location in the forest, with no recollection of how he had got there, and none of his possessions with him. He wasn't able to locate either of his friends until much later. He eventually discovered, and subsequently ended up living in a small village for several months, where he learned more about healing and fixing from a Turaga there. The Turaga gave him a pair of Energy Cutters and an old Mask of Healing to continue his practice. Sometime after this, over a period of several months, Rezan rebuilt his body to remove the damage Karzahni had wrought. Life as a Toa Several months after becoming a Toa, Rezan was contacted by his old friend Karo, who asked him if he was willing to join the Toa Team he was forming. He accepted the request and traveled to the Southern continent to meet him. Once there, he was surprised to learn that the third member of their original trio, Ansameli, was also there to join, and afterwards, a Toa of Fire named Calorrid and a Ga-Toa named Mareela. Together, they named their team the Toa Kotulsis, after an archaic Matoran word representing the Three Virtues collectively. Soon after this, Ansameli encountered a Dark Hunter lurking nearby. She summoned the rest of her team, and together, after a lengthy fight, managed to capture the Dark Hunter. Rezan,and Ansameli attempted to take her to the nearby Toa fortress, but she escaped, and the events following are unknown. 25,500 years ago, a strange Toa-like being arrived near the building the team was using as a headquarters, badly wounded. They brought the being inside, and Rezan set to work healing her, with his tools and a spare mask of healing he possessed. When he was finished, the being did not awaken, and instead remained comatose for several weeks. When the Toa-like being did awaken, she started to ask where she was. When they told her, she disappeared shortly afterwards, with all members of the team being baffled about it. Tbw Schism Eventually, 1,653 years ago, the then-member of the Toa Kotulsis, Orokul, grew dissatisfied with the way the teams leader, Karo, was running the team's affairs. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to join with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team and not with others. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, not really minding either way. Eventually tensions grew until a fight broke out between Karo and Orokul, dueling each other to a draw. This led to the splitting of the team into two. Orokul, along with Calorrid and Zasere, left and formed a new Toa Team called the Toa Aonalgin. Rezan was mostly indifferent, and stayed mostly because he wanted to be with Ansameli and Karo Around 750 years ago, The remaining members of the Toa Kotulsis made a decision to officially move their headquarters into the nearby Toa Fortress, and become members of the Toa force stationed there. However, to their dismay, they found that the former members of the team, The Toa Aonalgin, had already decided the same thing they had and were already working in the fortress. For Rezan, he didn't mind being back with their old companions, and the new Toa who had joined the Toa Aonalgin, but others avoided them at all costs. Abilities and Traits Rezan is very peaceable, and does not want to cause conflict, as he is no stranger to misfortune. He is also very honest, which goes in turn with his peacefulness. As a result, people often consider him trustworthy, which he often lives up to. He is normally very calm and serene, but gets irritated if things do not go how they should. As a Toa of Plasma, Rezan has near-perfect control over the flameless superheated substance called plasma. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb plasma. Examples of this included creating a blast of plasma or superheating objects. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Rezan possessed mostly inaccessible plasma powers. They manifested as a resistance to extreme heat, greater than even a Ta-Matoran's. As a Toa, He gained full access to and control over his Plasma powers. Rezan wears the Kanohi Hafin, Mask of Fatigue. It allows the user to put resistance onto mechanical parts of other beings bodies, causing the target to exert themselves more. Rezan's Toa tools are his Twin plasma cutters, which not only function as a weapon, but also have practical use as tools as well. Category:ToaCategory:Toa of PlasmaCategory:Su-MatoranCategory:PlasmaForms Trivia * The reasons for Rezan's strange initial Toa form is his method of being turned into a Toa, which took into account his disproportionate limbs as a Matoran and included it into his Toa form, resulting in one too-long and one too-short arm. He later fixed this via rebuilding himself.